Love Is Love
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: Jade always knew that her and Cat were made for each other. What would their house be like, at Christmas Time, many years later? Love Is Love, no matter who the two people in question are.


**Okay so this is different from what I usually write! It's sort of Christmas-y!**

* * *

I always knew it. I always knew that Cat and I were meant to be. It took me ages for me to be okay with it and it took even longer to admit it to anyone. I used watch her all the time, treasure the moments we had alone and made sure no one hurt her.

It was the day she found out her boyfriend, Jamie, was cheating on her. I called her but she was crying and I couldn't figure out what she was saying because she was sobbing so hard. I felt so sorry for her so I cut her off and drove over to her house. I didn't even need to knock since I knew where they kept the spare key. I let myself in and walked quietly up to her room. She looked so sad and vulnerable. I hated to see her like that.

I sat down next to her. I don't think she noticed me until then. She gave me a small, sad smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. I put my arm around her and just let her cry.

We talked a lot that day. About a lot of stuff really. We ended falling asleep in her bed with our arms around each other. When I woke up the next morning she was still asleep. She looked like a beautiful angel. It made me love her even more.

A few weeks later, she was sleeping over at my house. We were having a great time, fooling around like idiots, when she kissed me! It was really out of the blue. I wasn't expecting it at all.

Kissing Cat just took it to a whole new level. I have kissed boys so many times, but never a girl. Not one of them, ever felt as good as this.

"Jade?" she asked nervously. "I..I think I like you."

"I like you too, Cat. More than anything," I admitted. She smiled and we kissed again.

We have been dating since that day. 9th July 2013. It's now 2028. We've been together for 15 years.

We told our parents that we were dating shortly afterwards. Thankfully, Cat's parents were fine about it and were happy for us. My parents took long enough to get over it. They don't mind now though.

We told our friends a few days before our 1 year anniversary. They were okay about it. They acted a bit weird around us for a while, but everything went back to normal soon enough.

We hadn't told anyone else we were gay. Only close friends and family. That soon changed at our senior prom.

Cat and I went together. It was a first for Hollywood Arts. We got really weird looks. We just joined hands and moved dated right through college. We were even roommates! We fought over silly little things but we always forgave each other.

We moved into together after college. It was a small apartment but bigger than what we were used to. On 10th April 2017 we got married. It was a small wedding at a registry office but it was what we both wanted. Besides gay marriage isn't legal in most of the US.

We decide that we wanted kids shortly afterwards. We had a problem though, we couldn't decide which one of us were going to carry them.

We eventually decided that if I carried them that I would bond with them more or visa versa. So we decided to adopt.

It was a long process. It was harder because we are a same-sex couple. We finally adopted a little boy from Russia. We adopted him when he was 4 months old. He was a scrawny thing, he was so underweight. He looked so malnourished be we were somehow able to fall in love with him. We called him Owen James. He settled in with us perfectly. By the time he was 2 he was perfectly healthy and was able to do what all the other kids his age could. He started school when he was five. He soon learned that all the other children in his class had a mommy and a daddy. We explained to him about the two of us loving each other and that two women can't have a baby so we adopted him from Russia. Now that he is 7 he is perfectly happy, and loves the idea of having 2 mommies!

Just before Owen started school, we adopted a little girl and named her Heidi Rose. She is from Japan. We adopted her when she was only 5 days old. She loves her two mommies and her big brother. She has always been healthy since we had her from when she was so little. She has always been quiet. She was a very easy baby, unlike Owen who kept us up all night. She doesn't talk that much but we don't worry too much since she is only barely 3.

Our newest baby has only had the name Lila Grace Valentine-West for 3 weeks. We adopted her from Turkey when she was 6 months old. So far, she has given us no, up-all-nights and is such a happy baby. She is always giggling and smiling. She loves affection, and hardly ever got it before we adopted her. I think that's why she's so happy! Owen and Heidi love her. Heidi is always giving her kisses! She loves having a baby sister.

Cat and I hardly changed at all. We love each other more than anything. Cat is still the ditzy red headed girl, but loves her kids. I'm still the mean gothic girl, but I love my kids.

We moved to New York last March. We all love it here. It's way better than California. The best thing is, it's our first Christmas with snow!On Christmas morning, Cat and I woke up to a 7 year old boy jumping up and down on our bed telling us to wake up. Cat and I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. "Owen, it's too early, I don't think Santa has even been hear yet," Cat told him. He sighed.

"Come in here, I'll give you a cuddle!" Cat said extending her arms. Owen happily jumped in next to us.

Just as I was about to fall back to sleep, I heard Lila crying from the room next door. I looked over at Cat and Owen. They looked beautiful sleeping. I couldn't wake them. I went out of the room, careful not to wake either of them. I went into Lila's room and picked her up.

"It's okay Lila, mommy's got you," I told her, as I rocked her in my arms. "You can't have another bottle, you had one an hour ago," I said to the baby in my arms. I smiled at her. She was a really beautiful baby. She had dark skin, but not as dark as Heidi's. She surprisingly had, big blue eyes. They complimented her little tuffets of dark brown hair. When Lila stopped crying I brought her back in to my and Cat's room, because I thought it was cruel to leave her on her own.

I laid her down on the bed. I saw that Cat was awake. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Merry Christmas babe!" I said bending down to give her a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Jade. I love you!" she smiled. "I love you too," I said. "Keep and eye of Lila for me." I told her. I went into Heidi's room. She was awake and her big, brown eyes were staring into mine.

"Why are you awake Heidi, can't you sleep?" I asked her. She shook her head. I lifted her up out of her toddler bed and carried her into my room.

"Can't she sleep?" Cat asked. I shook my head. She has been having trouble sleeping. I laid her down next to Cat and went into bed.

I laid down next to Lila, who was entertaining herself with Owen's finger. Owen was cuddled into Cat who had her arm around Heidi. Soon afterwards, we all drifted back into sleep.

At eight a.m. I woke up naturally to get Lila's bottle. Everyone was still asleep.

I went down stairs and make breakfast for everybody. I brought it back up to bed. Cat was awake and tickling Heidi, who was giggling.

"I made breakfast everyone!" I smiled. Owen woke up and smiled. Lila giggled from the bed.

"Thanks babe!" Cat said kissing me quickly. I set a tray down on the bed and Owen, Heidi, Cat and I dug into pancakes and hot chocolate.

We had a tradition of giving each other presents, before the kids opened their presents from Santa.

Cat and I handed Owen and Heidi their presents. I got the video camera first, because I wanted to capture this moment forever.

Lila, who was wearing a white sleep suit with red, orange, pink, purple and blue spots, was sitting up in Cat's arms happy to look around her. As almost always she had a big smiled on her face. Heidi was carefully opening a present from her Grandma. She was wearing a purple fleece pj top that said princess (since she was our princess) and a purple pj pants with crowns on it. (Cat and I both agreed that she looked best in, pink, black and purple!) Owen was laughing as he ripped open all of his presents in his dinosaur pjs. Cat and I were smiling as we looked at out kids happy faces.

I loved the presents that they got from their Grandma (Cat's side) because they all defined their personalities so well. Owen got a wild blue knitted monkey with a red nose. Heidi got a kitted, timid grey mouse with a pink scarf, and Lila got a knitted white rabbit with a big smile and floppy ears.

The present that brought tears to my and Cat's eyes was a card from the kids. Owen drew it and wrote everything."Heidi coloured some of it and wrote her name," Owen told us. "I wrote Lila's name for her since she's not old enough to yet," he added. "I hope you like it!"We didn't just like it, we loved it, it was so thoughtful and made from the heart. We planned to email a copy to out friends and family along with Christmas photos.

When we all finished eating our pancakes and hot chocolate, we went downstairs to see what Santa Clause had gotten them. They were so amazed at how he knew exactly what they wanted.

After dinner Heidi looked out the window and said "Look!" so we all did, and realized that it was snowing. The kids were so excited because it was their first time seeing snow.

When the snowstorm stopped we decided that it would be a good time to go for a walk.

I dressed Lila in a white body suit which had a deer playing in snow on it. Under it I put on white tights and over it I put on a pink tutu.

Owen was wearing his red Gap hoodie with a white canvas pants and navy high tops.

Cat had dressed Heidi in a black skirt white leggings and a stripy sweater which had two shades of pink. She was wearing her brown winter boots.

All of our kids looked beautiful, but Cat would instantly top any one of them. She was just wearing pink jeans and a purple hoodie but she looked so beautiful as always.

We took a picture of the kids to send to our friends and family and then put more layers of clothes on the kids.

When we thought that they would be warm enough we stepped out into the snow. It was bitter cold, but it felt like Christmas.

Cat pushed Lila's pushchair and I put my arm around her waist and held Heidi's hand. Owen ran on a bit a head of us, and through snowballs at people, but most of them didn't care and just ruffled his blond curls.

"Merry Christmas Cat!" I said kissing her cheek.

"Same to you babe!" she replied leaning in for a proper kiss. I happily obliged but it didn't last long as Owen said "eww" as he always did when we kissed in front of him.

So far, this has been the best Christmas of my life, because I've been with the people I love.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a happy and safe one! Review pretty please!**


End file.
